


Control

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [239]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Misha Collins, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Top Richard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-30
Updated: 2015-05-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 23:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4039129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Would you be willing to write Misha/Richard bondage?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Control

Richard had finished the knots around Misha’s wrists, effectively binding his hands to the headboard.

Misha grunted softly as Richard’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking slowly. He licked a stripe up Misha’s neck, tweaking at a nipple, and Misha gasped.

“Like that Misha?” Richard whispered softly. “Like it when I tie you up and take control?”

“Mm-hmm.” Misha nodded. arching into Richard’s touch. Richard brushed against the sensitive underside of Misha’s cockhead, and Misha moaned loudly.

“Misha…you just come undone for me.” Richard murmured. “I love it.”

“Rich…Richard…oh fuck.” Misha panted, rocking his hips, fucking himself in Richard’s hand. “Come on man, fuck me.”

“That’s what you want?” Richard asked, lips trailing to Misha’s chin, nipping at the flesh. “Want to feel my cock? Have me fuck that hole until your screaming my name?”

“Yes. Please. Fuck me.” Misha said.

Richard laughed, pulling away from Misha, and grabbing the lube. Misha spread his legs out, letting Richard have access to his ass and hole, and Richard lubed his fingers, starting to open Misha up.

Misha moaned, head dropping back against the headboard. “Jesus Christ, Richard…” Misha panted. Richard rocked his fingers inside Misha, finding Misha’s prostate, and Misha jerked crying out, a spurt of pre-com leaking from his cock.

“Like that, Mish.” Richard smiled, free hand rubbing Misha’s thighs.

“Stop teasing me.” Misha moaned. “Fuck me already.”

Richard pulled his fingers free, watching Misha’s hole flutter, and he lubed his cock.

He pressed the head to Misha’s hole, watching it sink inside slowly.

When Richard bottomed out, he stilled, pressing a kiss on Misha’s lips, biting lightly.

Then he grinned and started pumping his hips, making Misha cry out. Richard’s hand started stroking in time and Misha gasped, mouth open and hands clenching at air.

Misha rocked his hips, meeting Richard’s thrusts.

When Richard changed angles, he could tell he was hitting Misha’s prostate, because Misha started to become more vocal.

Misha moaned, shaking slightly, and Richard’s other hand started stroking the flesh of Misha’s balls, fingers dancing across lightly the sensitive flesh. Misha’s balls were drawn and Richard felt Misha start to clench, orgasm rising in the younger man.

“Richard…Richard…Jesus, Rich…gonna, oh, fuck…Richard!” Misha cried out, coming. Richard worked Misha through his orgasm, riding out his own as he came inside Misha.

Richard panted, when both men came down from their high. His hand trailed through the come on Misha’s chest, as he leaned down again to kiss Misha. “Fuck Misha. So hot tied up for me.” Richard said, freeing Misha’s hands. Misha let them drop and Richard laughed softly.

He gave a soft thrust and Misha groaned.

“Maybe we can try round two in a bit.” Richard said.

“Next time I get to tie you up.” Misha said.

“Fine by me.”


End file.
